


从今天起

by OnigiriFantuan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brief Descriptions of Medical Procedures, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Marriage Proposal, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnigiriFantuan/pseuds/OnigiriFantuan
Summary: 「他汗毛耸立。面对着日向毫不自知地吞掉了他的订婚戒指的事实，影山把脸埋在手掌里，长而无力地呻吟从掌心中溢出。 这完全是灾难。这绝对是在他身上发生的最糟糕的事，甚至比被换下场还要糟糕。他毒害了自己的男朋友。不过订婚戒指有毒么？大概是吧。至少它肯定不能吃。」影山觉得把订婚戒指藏在肉包子里是一种很酷且精妙还很浪漫的求婚方式。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 31





	从今天起

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [from this day forward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457381) by [Emlee_J](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emlee_J/pseuds/Emlee_J). 



当你刚搬去一个新地方的时候，总会有至少一个箱子会被放置数月，无人问津。里面没有任何很重要的东西，它仅仅是被放在房间里，不停地挡着路、被从上面迈过去，直到有一天有人被绊倒然后终于决定要把这个箱子处理掉。

这是一个很难得能休息的周五。日向刚刚从浴室出来，正在闭着眼睛拿毛巾擦干头发而没能留意周围，他第无数次踢到了那个在卧室角落的箱子。他完全不知道里面是什么，那个箱子自从半年前搬到这里就存在了。他仅仅知道那是个很重的箱子，影山的名字用马克笔歪歪扭扭的写在它的侧面，所以这和他无关。

这就是为什么影山现在出现在这里的原因。他盘腿坐在卧室地板上，撕开黏住箱子的胶带。他脸的侧面还带着日向骂骂咧咧地用力把湿毛巾丢在他脸上让他赶紧去收拾所留下的水痕。影山尝试让日向自己去处理，因为是他每次都绊倒在上面，但日向反过来指出来上面写了影山的名字，他只能认输。他自己都记不得里面有什么。

展开纸板箱，影山的眉毛蹙起，发现里面是一堆笔记本。

它们小而薄，像课堂里的练习册，每一本都标好了时间段。影山拿出其中一本，尘封的记忆被唤醒——这是他旧的排球训练记录。

他从小学开始记录自己的排球训练。好像是在某次语文课上老师要求他们写下来周末都做了什么。不过影山只做了打排球这一件事，所以理所当然的只写了这些。他们需要写满一个月，而影山记得他的老师批评他每周都在写同样的内容。不管他抗议多少次发球和扣球是不同的内容，这些在老师看来也明显都是同一种。他得分也因此很低，不过他之后意识到这些却意外地有用。

最开始他的记录非常基础和简略，随着时间，这些开始变得更加细节，还加上了思考和如何提高的计划。这个习惯一直被坚持到了他高中毕业。接着到了职业球场上，其他人比如经理或者教练开始为他记录自己的进步。影山有时还有点儿怀念以前，他想着不然什么时候再把这个习惯捡起来。他懒懒地翻开了他初中阶段第一本记录，如果没其他事情的话，翻阅这些也是不错的放松方式。

在他的初中时期，有一段时间那些记录本上的留白很多。影山微微叹气，拇指快速地翻过那些页。这已经过去许多年了，关于队友们背对他的记忆已经十分遥远和模糊。那些伤疤早已褪去，只剩下隐隐约约地悔意。但看到十四岁自己的笔记明确地记录着这些仍有一点点令他不舒服。困惑与烦恼从纸张上写得歪歪斜斜、几乎无法辨认的汉字中流出。那些日子里，影山在训练后总觉得十分受伤，也没办法写出任何有意义的东西，而且上面写的大多是队友的失误而不是他自己的失误。

影山加快了翻页的速度，直到他在写得满满的一页上停下。这和之前突然不一样了，和之前几周仅仅写了几句话时候完全不一样了。

在仔细阅读这一页的时候影山嘴角上扬，虽然他清晰地记得那一天。这是他初中最后一场大赛的第一天——见到日向的那一天。那一页像往常一样写满了他自己的表现，但接着并不是抱怨队友，而是写满了关于和日向的那场比赛。他的名字并没有出现，因为十四岁的影山飞雄并没能记住它，所以他用了各种带颜色的代号（成年影山非常喜欢“那个很能跳的橙色小怪物”）。

那一页最后一句被划了下划线，小飞雄当时肯定对此很气愤：

「他说他会在球场上比我久？这怎么可能！」

影山噗嗤一声笑出来，他记得太清楚了。当时那个来自无名学校的小个子发出的大胆宣言让他十分气愤，还点燃了他自己的斗志。就算早在那个时候，他也被日向完完全全吸引了。日向队伍的其他人他一个都不记得，但是他能想起来日向在那三十分钟的比赛中的每一个动作，每一分钟。

出于好奇，他查看了写在顶端角落的日期，想知道这一天确切地过去多久了。

影山被噎到了。他再三确认上面的数字，扔掉笔记本飞奔回床上拿起之前被随手丢的手机。屏幕上的日期闪闪发亮地告诉他——完全一样。

十年了。那是在十年前的今天。

日向在客厅旁边的开放式小厨房里。空间并不大，但里面有日向平时做饭需要的所有东西。一年前挑选公寓的时候他们都相中了这个开放式的布局。做饭是为数不多的影山不再挑起二人竞争的事。虽然他还是会一直嘴硬他也会做饭，他只能承认日向在巴西那几年确实让他成为了更好的厨师。更别提他还能做多于三种菜式。

日向站在炉灶前面，他微微蹙眉，神情专注地在煎锅里用铲子翻炒着什么，影山只是静静地看着他，欣赏着他的动作。

十年的时光在日向身上留下了许多痕迹——他仍然不高，头发依旧是乱糟糟的橙色（或许现在有点儿长了，软软的盖在耳朵上），但他的身形从干瘦变得强健，站姿不再畏畏缩缩而是阳光自信。现在也有雀斑了，被巴西强烈阳光造成的永久晒痕留在他的鼻尖和强壮的手臂上。

有时候他几乎不能把他和那个初中时候的瘦小身影联系在一起，直到他眼睛闪闪发光，笑容灿烂的时候他才会看起来和青少年时期一模一样。

（影山第一次注意到日向不再是个小男孩的时是他在巴西第一次看到他的时候，他被晒黑却也被肌肉撑满，还有了清晰的下颌线。这一绝景差点儿让影山心脏骤停。）

似乎感受到了身后灼热的视线，日向把头完全转过来看着影山，歪着脑袋好奇地问，“影山？”

影山深吸一口气，大步跨过二人之间距离，双手捧起日向的脸颊，微微歪头吻住他。

日向被亲得很享受，也侧转身体加深这个吻。当影山后撤之后他眉头挑起，开玩笑的说：“你好呀，”接着说，“箱子里有什么？”

“书本，”影山蹭着他的皮肤，想要再讨一个吻。

“I didn’t know you could read.” 日向在他们分开后说道，咯咯直笑，影山对着他身侧捶了一拳。  
“你就不能说点儿什么新的？”影山嘟囔着，把鼻子埋进他橙色的头发里。日向几年前看过好几遍英文的哈利波特来学习语言，一直觉得这句台词很好笑，所以一有机会就拿出来用。（译：哈利波特与密室里面马尔福对喝过复方汤剂的哈利化身的戴眼镜的高尔说的）“那是我的记录本。”

“哦！你的排球日记！那就能说明白为啥那么沉了……你把它们放哪了？”

“别叫那些为日记！”影山抗议，“我一会儿再找个地方。”

日向看起来对此相当不满，影山在他开始抱怨前打断他。“你在做什么？”

“烤牛肉，”日向说，此时影山正满足地在日向发尖嗅着，“我才开始烤青豆。”

影山的肚子咕噜噜地叫了，这是他最喜欢的菜之一。

日向哼了一声，拿着茶巾拍了他一下，“你快去把你那些日记拿走，你在这儿捣乱我什么都干不了。”

影山并没有很情愿，自从发现今天是他认识日向十周年的日子后他仍然感觉心里暖暖的、晕乎乎的，还带着出奇的热情。不过他还是在装模作样抱怨了一下后乖乖照做了。

那个箱子被拖进了客厅，影山开始把它们塞进他们的书架上。就算是日向总是嘲笑他，其实他们俩谁都不怎么读书——上面放满了营养学书籍，各种语言的漫画，和大量的排球月刊。

当影山正在思考如何把那些笔记本塞满书架的时候，他想到或许日向也意识到了今天有多重要。他没说过什么，也没有表现得很奇怪，但他正在做影山最爱吃的菜，而且他好像还是特意出去买的。

影山摸着一册笔记本沉思着。日向有时候会有点儿狡猾，总想着给他点儿什么惊喜。先是他最喜欢的晚饭，特意准备好的，之后还会有些什么别的？

他越过肩膀看了看日向，他正在冰箱里翻找着什么，他尝试分析他的肢体语言。日向看起来很正常，情绪不错，但好像没有看起来很兴奋。如果……影山咬住下嘴唇，如果日向知道那个确切日期，他是不是也会从影山这里期待点儿什么不一样的么？他只是刚好从旧记录里知道的这件事，本来他也不知道。

影山皱眉，撅起嘴。这不行。他不能让日向是唯一一个为了今晚准备了特殊浪漫计划的人。就算已经很迟了，他也要赶紧想出点儿什么点子。他不只要日向无法责怪他忘记了纪念日，还要让他承认自己做的更好。因为他本来就能做的更好。

把最后一本册子急忙塞进书架，然后把空箱子往可回收垃圾的位置一丢，影山冲刺回卧室拿手机。躺回沙发上后，他打开浏览器，盯着搜索栏好一会儿才敲下「浪漫的事」。他只是需要一点儿灵感。

很多结果跳了出来，影山慵懒的一条条划过去，没什么能马上吸引他的注意力。大多数都过于肉麻了，或者需要超过两个小时来准备。叹了口气，他转而搜索「最浪漫的事」，只是为了更明确一点儿。

屏幕刷新出了新的搜索结果，影山坐直了些。有许多篇文章和视频，不过那些都有一个共同的主题。

求婚。

影山歪头，撑住自己的侧脸。不，这有点儿不切实际了。他在想要的是简单而快捷的惊喜，不是……类似求婚这种。这太过了。

不过，或许也没有太过分？

影山把头靠回沙发背，用大拇指点击着屏幕，思考着。

他们从没谈过任何和婚姻类似的话题，虽然影山非常确定日向会对这个概念感兴趣。几个他们高中的老同学已经结婚了，日向每次和影山说起来都表现得很开心（影山自己并不是很在乎）。

他们也一次都没有谈起过未来。对于他们来说，现在这样似乎已经足够了。一切从排球开始，再到世界的舞台，他们在一起。至于现在，在过去这一年生活上也在一起。他们一起住，他们一起打球，他们似乎所有事情都在一起。

影山瞟向日向所处的小小的开放式厨房，他围裙上沾满了污渍。各种标签开始浮现在他眼前——对手，攻手，好朋友，男朋友，伴侣……丈夫？

影山的心跳漏了一拍。他很喜欢这个，如果要他说实话，他真的很喜欢这个。

过去是日向勇敢的让他们的关系从友谊更进一步，现在明显轮到影山了，来做那个勇者。

他再次坐直，在手机屏幕上确认时间。或许现在还没有太晚，日向通常做晚餐时间都比较早……下午四点，很好，他还有时间。

“我要出去一下！”他一边站起来一边说着，接着冲刺跑一样拿起外套、钱包就去门口穿鞋。  
“啊？你要去哪？”日向问，十分惊讶，头从冰箱侧边伸出来，手上还拿着一块牛肉。  
“去……额……去趟商店！”影山回答，说着便已经穿好了鞋，听上去很坚定。  
“……商店？现在？” 日向皱眉，“要买什么？我早上去过——”  
影山用一个快速的吻堵住了他后面的话，穿好外套。“我就去买点儿东西，很快。”他保证道。  
“好吧……”日向勉强答应，仍然十分怀疑。  
“你的青豆快焦了，”影山提醒他，小个子随后急忙咒骂着回到厨房，他趁机离开了公寓。

——————————

用谷歌地图找到最近并且还在营业的珠宝店让影山花了不少功夫，但他仍然做到了。在那家店关门前一刻钟他旋风一般冲进门，大口喘着气。他直接要求看戒指时把当班的营业员吓了一大跳。

“我……当然没问题了先生，您想看哪一类戒指？”她问道，她还在平复自己心情。

“就……额，那种……”影山停顿了一下来调整呼吸。“就是，额，求婚用的。”他喃喃地说，突然间感觉十分难为情，刚刚从地铁站猛冲过来似乎把他的肾上腺素都消耗干净了。

“哦！”营业员兴奋地拍了下手，“当然好！请来这边。”

影山被带去一个很长的陈列柜，里面有各式各样的他从没见过的戒指，穷尽各种颜色和设计，上面还大多有闪闪发亮的宝石。店员噼里啪啦地跟他介绍着，指出最受欢迎的一些款式，影山觉得自己脑袋嗡嗡直叫。他还没想过这部分（其实他什么都没考虑过，他只是粗略幻想了一下身边有一个未婚夫的样子。）

“我不，嗯，不想要这些，”他决定，摆手否定了大约百分之九十在展示柜的款式。“不要有宝石或其他任何东西的。就简单点儿。”  
“简单？”导购重复了一下，看起来十分失望。  
影山坚定地点点头。他确实不知道要买什么，他这辈子就没来过珠宝店，对于戒指有五千多种款式一点儿都没概念。但如果说他了解什么，那就是日向。他明确地知道日向没有任何珠宝，或者说除了墨镜和帽子以外没有任何配饰，而且他应该也会喜欢一些款式简单的样子。

“是的，就一个环，就好。”

店员看起来想抗议几句，但她快速瞥了一眼墙上的表（还有十分钟关门）她点了点头，领着影山走到展示柜的最边上，没有镶嵌宝石的素圈在那里陈列着。

影山挑了一个窄窄的银色的环，中间有一条金线——这让他想到了乌野队服上的条纹。在还有两分钟关门的时候，他买下了这枚戒指，它被装在天鹅绒的盒子中，外面还包着一个影山这辈子拿过的包装最精美的购物袋。店员向他道贺，把他恭敬地送出店门，报时的钟这时也响了。

影山在回家的地铁上很大一部分时间都处于一种眩晕的状态（他刚刚买了一个订婚戒指，他要求婚了）。在他走出车厢的时候他才想起来他还没想好接下来怎么办。

低头盯着那个精美的袋子，用手指笨拙地摩挲着，眉头紧锁。现在该做什么？把戒指藏起来，在晚饭后向日向求婚？传统的单漆跪地么？那样的话不可避免要说一些感言，而影山在这点上很糟糕，除非这些和排球相关。

拿出手机，之前的搜索结果页面刚出现在眼前，便利店里传来的一阵香气飘进他的鼻子，他止住了手上的动作。

影山透过打开的门看到了里面架子上有摆好的肉包，他的肚子又在叫了。如果说有什么他对于青少年时期最为怀念，那就是可以在想吃肉包的时候随便吃。长大成为职业运动员就意味着严格的饮食计划，没什么可能再碰到这些油腻的食物了。

不过……这个味道让他脑中一闪而过一个好主意。或许是因为恋旧吧（或许只是因为他饿了），不过他和日向第一次一起吃的东西就是肉包，虽然是和整个队伍一起吃的。在辛苦的练习后，沐浴在暮光之中，在寂静的街上吃肉包……影山很怀念那样的晚上。  
他不加思考走进便利店买了两个肉包。

二十分钟之后，他站回公寓门前。一手拿着一袋肉包，另外一手拿着过度精美的袋子，里面有他刚买的昂贵的戒指。影山看了看这两样迥异的物品，尝试思考怎么能让求婚成功。还是最好在门外把这些搞定，日向是有点儿神经大条，但还不至于能无视掉他带着垃圾食品进门。而且他会很吵。

所以。他想要一点怀旧，一个问题，一个惊喜……  
他做到了。  
席地而坐（他期盼着他的邻居们不要突然出现），影山从天鹅绒盒子里取出戒指，把开关盒子的声音降到最低。接着，他伸进便利店的袋子拿出了一个肉包，小心、精确地把戒指从包子中心的褶皱处把戒指按进去。虽然有点儿难，但他最后还是成功把造成的痕迹抹去了。检查过自己的手工作品后，他对自己点点头，把这个包子放在最上面以防他自己忘掉哪个是哪个。

这很完美。他会把这个包子递给日向，他会咬一口然后发现这枚戒指，接着影山需要做的就只是在日向把戒指吐出来的时候把那个问题问出口。很简单。他不需要想一段求婚演讲，或者单膝跪地，或者做其他令人尴尬的事。这有点儿怀旧，这还是一个惊喜，而且这也很浪漫。影山感觉到自己脸上浮现出得意的微笑，他不得不活动脸部肌肉让它们不出卖自己的兴奋之情。

把包装精美的盒子塞进外套，这样它就看不到了。他打开门，正和日向面对面。

“你回来了！”他的伴侣看起来有点儿生气，还有点儿担心。“你去哪了，京都么？”  
“我去商店了。”影山回复道，用空着的手开辟出一条能进去的路。  
“然后你就去了有一个小时，你究竟干了——那是肉包么？”日向问，他的注意力马上从影山消失了一小时之久转移到了他手上的食物。  
影山把袋子从日向蠢蠢欲动的手指旁边移开，“是的。”  
“你……去了商店，有一个小时，就买了肉包？”  
“我特别想吃。”影山解释，甩掉鞋子，尝试用单手脱掉外套。  
充满怀疑的橙色眼睛从袋子上移开，重新看着影山，又再看回来，“什么，你是跑到坂之下去买的么？”  
“队排得很长，”影山撒谎，低着头回避日向，把包放在吧台上，这样他才能脱掉外套。  
日向扬起眉毛看着他。  
“真的很长的队。来，你究竟要不要吃？”影山突然说道，拿起那个要给日向的肉包在他鼻子下面晃晃。  
他从日向的眼神中看出来他正在问更多问题和吃眼前油乎乎的美味之间纠结。  
“我做晚饭了，”日向抗议着，“而且我们应该严格饮食。”他嘴上说着这些，但目光从没从包着肉包的油纸上移开过。  
“我们可以时不时吃点儿欺骗餐。”影山说。令人意外的是，虽然影山经常注意饮食，日向才是他们两个中更在意营养那个。影山对于实物的需求仅仅止于它们的味道，但日向会真的考虑到它们的蛋白质和纤维含量，还有其他营养成分。自从开始打职业，诱惑日向去吃一些毫无营养的食物很难。他晃了晃包子，“你要不吃的话我自己吃俩了，”他引诱着。  
“好吧我吃！”日向妥协，拿起来包子。“谢——谢——你。”脸上的笑意蔓延，之前绷紧的面色烟消云散。  
“不客气。”影山说，拿起了他自己的包子，带着日向坐到沙发上。他的心脏开始在胸腔狂跳。好了，到了难的部分过去了。现在是更难的部分，就是在日向发现戒指的时候开口。谢天谢地，日向没有问影山为什么要坐在沙发上吃（再不坐下他就要腿抖得站不住了），他们陷进柔软的垫子。

在吃自己的肉包的时候影山一直盯着地板，生怕自己因为一直盯着日向而露馅。不过他一直竖着耳朵捕捉着声响，等待着一声惊叹，或者好奇的惊呼，或者他的疑问。

没过多久他就听到了包装纸被折起来的声音，日向感慨到：“啊！肉包真好吃！真希望我们可以经常吃呀！”

影山猛地扭头去看日向，几乎抻到了脖子。日向正在一根一根舔去手指上的肉渣。整个包子都不见了，而且日向并没有拿着一枚戒指。影山心跳猛烈起来，这和他想的剧本不一样。“你——把它吃了？”他急切地问，眼睛扫过日向和整个沙发，寻找那枚肯定已经掉下去的戒指的反光。日向，那个呆子，肯定没注意到。

“肉包？当然啊，我……影山，你在干嘛？”  
影山无视掉了日向的问题，他正在抬起日向的腿来搜查沙发垫子下面，“全部都吃了？”  
“你什么意思？哈？你想吃一部分？你有你自己的啊——嘿！”日向爆发出强烈的抗议，影山正在把他推下沙发来更彻底疯狂地寻找。“影山！”

影山开始感觉自己胃里有千斤重，他并没能在掀开的垫子下面找到它。或许在地板上？愚蠢的日向，把他的超级无敌浪漫求婚给毁了——他本来应该只咬一口然后发现那枚戒指，这很难做到么？

“喂！嘿！影山！”

影山继续无视日向，他站了起来，正在用指关节敲影山的脑袋。他们没有地毯，所以如果戒指掉在地上他应该会听到的……不过若是滚到了沙发下面呢？沙发下面只有些尘土和一只落单的袜子。

“飞雄！你到底在做什么？”日向要求他回答，把脸怼到影山面前，强烈要求得到他的注意。他听上去有些恼火，蓄势待发。

苦涩地吞咽了一口口水，影山跪坐在地板上，抬头看着他的男朋友。恐慌开始在他心中蔓延，胳膊上起满了鸡皮疙瘩，冷汗顺着脊柱滑落。他很确定，非常确定，他把那个藏有戒指的肉包给了日向，而现在肉包被吃掉了，戒指消失了。  
这意味着……

“当你吃包子的时候……”影山缓缓地说，他的声音很平稳并且非常认真。他深呼一口气才能继续说下去。  
日向做出一个「继续说」的手势，看起来非常疑惑。  
“里面有任何……硬的东西，在么？”  
“硬的？”  
“……嗯。”  
“……没有？” 日向盯着他的目光好像他现在长出了两个头一样。“那是一个肉包，我把它吃了。有什么问题么？”他看起来有点儿担心，至少在影山看来。现在可以确定刚刚发生了什么了。

他汗毛耸立。面对着日向毫不自知地吞掉了他的订婚戒指的事实，影山把脸埋在手掌里，长而无力地呻吟从掌心中溢出。  
这完全是灾难。这绝对是在他身上发生的最糟糕的事，甚至比被换下场还要糟糕。他毒害了自己的男朋友。不过订婚戒指有毒么？大概是吧。至少它肯定不能吃。

他感受到小一圈的手抓住了他的手腕，尝试把他的手从脸前拉开。  
“飞雄？”日向的声音断断续续，十分担忧。  
深吸一口气，挤出他几乎没有的勇气，影山把手从脸前拿走，搭在他伴侣的肩膀上。

“我们现在要去医院。”

“我们现在要干什么？？”

——————————————

如果你去问认识他们两个的熟人，他们一定会说影山脾气更差一些。影山对此无法否认，他很容易就会不高兴，有时也会突然炸毛（不过随着年龄增长这种情况越来越少），对比之下日向就开朗许多。他虽然也会不高兴，会大喊大叫，但通常来说一顿发泄之后脾气去得也很快。

这是说在他普通生气的情况。但是现在，日向绝对是盛怒了。  
影山打死也不会告诉别人这一点，那就是日向在真的生气的时候像阎王一样可怕。

他们正坐在行驶向医院急诊室的出租车后座上，日向在离开公寓后一言不发。起初他很疑惑，接着影山急忙跟他解释了来龙去脉后他很震惊，在进一步飞速地保证他不会死（影山是这么认为的）之后他的脸上阴云密布。

日向气冲冲的冲向卧室，把围裙解开随手扔在地上，猛地把门关上，门框的金属合叶发出悲鸣。影山被金属噪音吓得后退，急促地喘着气，颤抖着拿出手机来叫出租车。尽管不是很清楚，日向的闷闷的吼叫声还是传进他的耳朵。可能他现在像之前一样把脸埋在枕头里大喊大叫吧。

日向很快出现了，拿好了他的必需品，穿上了鞋。  
“出租车应该十分钟就来了。”影山主动说，尝试控制着自己的音量。他真的不想现在再吵一架。日向之后可以随意吼他，但他现在只想确定日向没事儿。

“很好，”日向咬紧嘴唇，“好极了。”他的脸上仍然电闪雷鸣，声音冰冷如铁。

自此之后日向就再没说过话。虽然他没有反对影山陪着他去医院，他还是尽最大努力当他作是空气。

暴风雨来临前的沉默持续了整趟车程。包括他们到达医院之后日向冲到分诊台为自己办理了手续，还包括在等候区护士终于叫到日向名字的似乎无尽长的时间。

她给日向测量了基本健康体征，问了一些问题——觉得难受么？不。胃里有痉挛么？没有。其他有哪里痛或是不舒服么？没有。

护士正在做着最后几行记录，影山移到诊室侧边。他有一点放松下来了，至少日向看起来不会马上面临生命危险，虽然这份持续的沉默仍在一点一点侵蚀他的神经。他不是有意让自己放松下来的，只是医院里面每个人都看起来很平静，这估计是很好解决的一个问题。担忧和恼火开始在他心中滋长，他觉得他们马上就要大吵一架了。

“我中毒了么？”日向打断了正要马上离开的护士，忧虑布满了他的脸，似乎把气愤都冲淡了些。  
影山也迅速盯向护士。  
“没有，没有，”她笑着，摆摆手让他们宽心。“戒指一般不含什么有毒物质的。是什么质地的？”她把这个问题抛向影山。  
日向仍然没有看他一眼。  
“额……白金和金。”影山坦白，嘴巴像粘了浆糊。他很确定那个店员是这么说的——他还能模糊的记得想要一枚耐磨和耐造的戒指，最好能适合像日向这种笨拙的呆子的。或者还能在肠道内转一圈还能完好无损的。

“哦，真是幸运的男孩子呀，”护士对日向说，脸上带着轻快又调侃的微笑。  
日向回应了一个毫无温度，像寒霜的假笑。  
“好吧，”护士清了清嗓子，她的笑容被不安取代了，（对不起，我知道他这样很混球，影山在心里对她道歉。）“这两种金属都不会造成什么损伤的，”她说道，换成了正式而礼貌的语气，“请稍等一下，医生马上就会过来。”

“幸运？”日向嘟囔着，护士已经离开，门刚刚关上。   
影山张口想说些什么来反驳，但日向先他一步把椅子转过来面对他，眼睛里燃烧着怒火。啊，好，终于来了。看着眼前因为出离愤怒而变形的日向的脸，影山自己也眉头紧锁着黑着脸。

敲门声此刻恰好响起，他们还没能开始对对方大吼大叫。一个中年男人走了进来。  
“晚上好！我听说你们其中一个吞了戒指？”  
影山在一片沉默中听到了日向咯咯磨牙的声音。  
“我，”日向最终开口，扭头不再看着影山。

“哈哈，我们通常不希望一场求婚发展成这样是不是？”医生爽朗大笑，很显然没在意周围空气中的紧张感，并示意日向站起来。“来吧，我们去给你拍个X光片，这样就知道该怎么办了。”

影山注意到日向似乎气消了一些，他跟着医生走出门。年长的医生友好的拍了拍他的肩膀。影山踌躇了一下，不确定是否要继续跟着。此时护士转过头来指示他顺着走廊走到另外一个方向。

“你可以在这里等，你的伴侣今天要住院了，”她说道，打开了一个小房间的门，里面有一张病床。他注意到床头已经贴着日向的名字了。“别担心，”她继续说着，注意到了影山的紧张，“他会没事的，这种事儿太常见了。”

“真的吗？”影山恹恹地说，他并不相信。他重重地坐在房间内唯一的椅子上，用力地叹着气，双手交叉在胸前。“总是有人吞下订婚戒指？”  
“是的，”护士眨眨眼，“你不是第一个把戒指放到食物里，又或者饮料里的人，而且也肯定不会是最后一个。”  
“啊——哦，”影山嘟囔着，揉了揉自己的后脖子，感觉尴尬得要命。

谢天谢地，很快他就得以自己在房间里带着，消化他自己痛苦的情绪。他的手从后颈位置缓慢地挪到面前，对着掌心发出一声介于悲叹和嘤咛之间的怪叫。

他仍然很恼火，日向居然对他生那么大的气（他又不是故意的！），而他又仍然十分担心，不管医院的人告诉他多少遍会没事的。但最在意的还是在他告诉日向他把订婚戒指吞了的时候，日向居然没有看起来很……兴奋？好吧，公平来说他当时刚被告知吞进了某样金属异物，但是，这还是一枚订婚戒指啊，他不应该表现出来至少有一点儿高兴么？

影山咬紧了下嘴唇，甚至还渗出了血珠。或许他从最开始就搞错了，这完全不是日向想要的，而且他还把自己男朋友搞到医院来了。

留给他独处的时间没有多长，日向已经由另一个护士护送进了这个房间。他已经换掉了身上的衣服，穿上了带着绿色斑点的病号服，手上拿着换下来的一堆衣服。影山在那堆衣服被丢在他脸上半秒以前还在想日向这样看起来好可爱。

影山唾骂着把日向的上衣从脑袋上扒拉开，正要对着刚刚爬到床上的日向（仍然没有看他一眼）大骂一声“呆子”，医生就敲门直接进来了。

“我现在有一个好消息和一个坏消息。”医生在影山和日向二人停止眼神之间的交火后宣布道。  
影山的肚子绞成一团。坏消息？什么坏消息？  
“坏消息就是你肯定把那枚戒指吞下去了，”医生说，展示着日向腹部的X光片。虽然影山生物学得很糟糕，他至少知道白色的轮廓在X光片上是骨头。而且就算是他也能分辨出那个在片子上半部分的小小的，纯白色的环装物体不是骨头。

躺在床上，日向苍白的脸看起来铁青。

“好消息就是这个很好取出来，”医生继续说，影山感觉自己的肩膀放松了一点儿。  
“取出？”日向插嘴。  
“其实这个真的很小，是可以用自然的方式排泄出来的，但考虑到……这个物品的重要性，我猜你们都不想选择这个方式吧？嗯？”医生的眼珠调皮地转了转，影山恐惧地意识到了医生刚刚所指的方式是什么。

“不要，”他和日向同时说，都听上去很抗拒。

“我也觉得不要！因为你们很快就来医院了，异物仍留在你的胃里，这点很幸运。基本上我们要做的就是给你上全身麻醉，然后你就会睡着，什么都感觉不到。接着我们会把微型摄像机还有某样特殊的工具顺着你的食管伸进去来把它勾出来，”医生解释道，“这叫做内窥镜。很简单，不需要做手术。如果没有各种特殊情况的话你们明天早上就能回家了！”  
这段话有太多医学术语，影山一知半解，头也很痛。但听到医生乐观的估计时还是放松了下来。  
“所以不用……动刀子？”日向询问着，看起来和影山一样疑惑。  
“完全不用，”医生再三保证。“外科医生和麻醉师马上会过来解释所有细节。我相信他们现在正在按部就班的准备，你只要保持放松就好了。你很安全，我保证。”

他们都向医生致了谢，影山站起来为医生开门，微微鞠躬再次表示感谢。

医生临走前用手拍了拍影山肩膀。“别担心我的孩子，最后一切都会没事的。最后我说一句，祝贺你呀！”他对着影山眨了眨眼，一阵风似的顺着走廊离去了。

影山在他身后关上了门，把额头撞向门板。他还不能被道贺，日向还没同意呢。

————————————

这沉默很要命。

日向躺在床上盯着天花板，脸上乌云密布。影山盯着惨白色的地面，感觉自己随着墙上钟表的滴答声越来越紧张了。

他现在脑子里一直想着日向自始至终没说过“好”，甚至都没承认过今天有求婚这件事的存在。混合上今天一直被无视所带来的恼怒，再加上有被拒绝的可能，让他心如千斤重。他想大喊出声，给自己的恼火找一个发泄口，或许还有一点点、只有一点点想哭。但他不能离开日向，所以他只能妥协着，用尽最后一丝自控来防止情绪崩盘。

“这本应该很浪漫的！”他还是喊出来了，攥紧自己膝盖上的牛仔裤布料。

“是这样么？”日向咆哮着，终于转头看着影山，不再假装他是空气了。“这很浪漫么？他们要把一个相机从我嗓子里伸进去了！”

影山畏缩了，压制住自己内心深处的同情，“什么样的呆子才会吃下去一枚戒指？你没听说过咀嚼这个词么？”

“把它放进食物里的你才是呆子！”日向吼回来，猛地坐起来，这样他就能气势汹汹的对着影山大吼。“你就不能像个正常人一样把它拿在手里么？！”

“就是要有惊喜啊！”

“那么恭喜你！我非常惊喜！”

“对不起，好么？我不是——我不是故意让你吃下去的，这不是很明显么！但他们总会把它取出来，所以这也不是什么大事啊？”

话音未落影山就意识到他绝对不该把这些说出口。日向的脸变得惨白，被震惊到无以复加，接着由于愤怒变得通红。他的表情……影山无法描述——混杂着盛怒、震惊，还有难过。影山的心被揪住，艰难的吞咽着口水，强迫自己维持着这个对视。

“这是大事——这件大事是选拔赛要来了！你把这个给忘了么，您这位大人物？”日向毫不留情地说。蜜棕色的眼睛怒目圆睁，充满着怒意，感觉被背叛了。

影山蜷起来，被这句话打击到了。当然他没有忘记这件事，他怎么可能忘记国家队的选拔？

“如果这件事会影响到选拔呢？”日向咄咄逼人，一部分愤怒悄悄溜走了，反而被焦虑和恐慌牢牢占据，“如果一步走错，我有一段时间没办法打球，又或者被强迫住院或者——”

“停下，”影山要求他，把手放在他伴侣的肩膀上来扶住他因为恐慌而不断发抖的身体。

日向照做了，狠狠地闭上了嘴，甚至都能听到牙齿磕碰的声音。他的肩膀耸起又颤抖着落下，伴随着支离破碎的呼吸。他看起来不再生气了，他的五官因为痛苦和担忧揪在一起。

影山现在觉得有点儿愧疚。之前是担心和不安，因为他是把日向折腾到医院的罪魁祸首，但心里深处还觉得日向居然可笑地把戒指整个吞下去了，所以这并不全部是他的责任。但是现在，看着他的伴侣痛苦的面庞，他终于明白为什么日向如此生气了，内疚感扩大了十倍。日向并不是因为吞进了异物而生气，更确切的说他是在担心自己的职业生涯被影响。

对于大多数人来说这可能有点儿反应过激了，但这可是日向翔阳，会抓住每一个机会每一个可能来争取胜利，来和他一起站在相同的战场上。对于日向来说，每一次驻足或拖延都会是大问题，每一个不能让他保持百分之百的状态的原因都很致命，他一分钟也不想被换下场。

影山觉得日向已经好几年没担心过如上问题了，他在同辈中已经是佼佼者，已经数十倍的证明了自己在球场上的价值。日向在大多数时间里并没有过分担心过这些。但有时候，比如现在，日向的担忧和不安会突然涌现，把他围起来。

“他们完全没有任何理由不选你的，呆子。”影山坚定地说，向前倾着身子，直到他们额头相抵。“你现在只是要睡一觉，你不用做手术，啊然后你几个小时后会醒来，我们会一起回家。一切都会没事的。你会没事的。你明天会正常起床，然后像往常一样打排球，没人会察觉到什么的。我保证。”

“这你可没办法保证。”日向很长一段时间后才喃喃地回应他，声音细若游丝。纠结的五官放松了下来，而且影山似乎看到了他嘴角一闪而过的笑意。

“那没办法了，你只有我的的保证。”

日向轻哼一声，挪到床边坐着，伸出双臂环绕着影山的上半身。影山逸出一声轻叹，把他的日向圈在怀里抱紧，下巴搁在他的头上。

“我还在生气呢。”日向告诉他，脸埋进他的胸口。

“这很合理。”影山诚实地说，把头歪过来好让自己的脸颊蹭着日向毛茸茸的橙色卷发。“我……我真的对不起，翔阳，我不是——”

“不是故意的，我知道。”日向说着，不过他听上去一点儿都不生气了。“没事啦。”

“这不是没事了，我太蠢了。”影山承认，闭上了双眼。“对不起。”

“是有一点儿蠢。为什么放在肉包里？”日向问道，但声音里充满好奇而不是责问。至少他现在不是来吵架的了。

“我告诉过你了，”影山埋在他发间嘟囔着，“这本来是——”

“浪漫的？”日向替他补充完整，微微向后仰好直视影山的眼睛。他的嘴角毫无疑问地扬起一个向上的弧度，带着狡黠和调侃。影山看到这一场面心跳都漏了一拍，他觉得他有好几个小时没看到过自己男朋友的笑容了——真的很少见，日向总是一直笑着的。

“是这样。”

“但你在浪漫这一点上很没用诶，影山。”

“我——好吧，等等，你不用这么直白地告诉我吧？”影山抗议，皱着眉。

日向嗤笑，从影山的拥抱中躲开，躺回床上。影山呆住了十秒钟之久，直到橙发的小个子把自己的手贴住他的，手指比他短了一截儿，十指相扣。“我喜欢你并不浪漫这一点，傻瓜。”

“你，喜欢？”

“是呀！你只是很诚实而已，”日向告诉他，面色柔软而放松。这熟悉的表情和刚刚的滔天怒意形成了鲜明对比，影山感觉嗓子很干。“你总是实话实说，直来直去，这很好。所以，说真的，今天这出是为了什么……”他的手在空中比划了一个圈，“这整件事？”

“因为……”影山开口，接着停住了，不确定要如何表达。「我以为你在做一顿浪漫的晚餐所以我不想输给你，因此我想要用求婚来给你一个惊喜」听上去前所未有的傻，还有点儿幼稚。事后诸葛亮是很不错，但为什么早两个小时他想不到这一点？

日向仍然在耐心地等着影山开口，“因为这是我们的……纪念日。”

日向的眉毛因为疑惑而结在一起。“……不，不是吧？”

“不，不是那一个。是我们第一天相遇的日子。”影山补充。为什么是他指出这一点，难道日向不知道么？

“哈？”

“我们相遇的那一天，”影山坚持道，“是在十年前的今天。”

日向对着他眨眨眼，蜜橙色的眼睛圆睁，充满了困惑。影山似乎能看到他的大脑在飞速运转，接着一阵火花闪过，他的脸色明亮起来。“你说的是……初中的时候？”

影山点点头。

日向目不转睛地盯着他，一动不动，沉默着。他只是继续和影山十指交握，越来越紧。影山正觉得有点儿担心，因为日向从来没有安静地呆着过，哪怕是睡觉的时候。橙色头发的小个子这时突然爆发出尖叫，影山差点儿跌倒。

“嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷啊啊啊啊啊！影山！！！”

“见鬼了……怎么了？”影山平复了一下过速的心跳。

“我们已经认识十年了？”日向颤颤悠悠地说。他的眼睛大而闪亮，泛着泪光。

“额……是啊，你不知道么？”

“不，我不知道啊！等等，如果我都不知道你是怎么知道的？”

“那些排球记录册……我早些时候不是在翻看它们么，上面我记下来了我们初中那次比赛的日期……”

“你写下来了我们的比赛？我想要读那一页！不，等等，十四岁的你性格太糟了，我还是不要读了……”

影山觉得这话题有点儿伤人，他赶紧转移方向，“等等，那晚餐是为什么而准备的？”

“晚餐？”

“是啊，你当时在做烤牛肉。我知道你特意出去买了食材。没有任何……特殊的么？”

“那盒牛肉倒是特价的，”日向说着，看起来被逗乐了，眼角还带着泪光。接着他的表情变得十分怀疑，“……等下。你——你之前急匆匆出门是去买戒指，然后，然后做了后面全套，因为你想做得比这顿烤牛肉更好？”

“额……”影山全身石化了。“好吧……或许？有那么一点点？”他觉得自己舌头磕磕绊绊的，绯红色在脸颊上晕开，也顺着一路向下。这好尴尬。日向开始看上去并不买账。“但！但绝对不止这一点——”他开始抗议，接着他想说的话堵在了胸口。他低下头看着他们紧握的双手，不想看到日向失望的脸。

“我是真的很想那么做。”他坚持说，话语从他不情不愿的嘴中流出，嘴角撅起，面色无可救药的红，“最开始我是想比你更厉害，这看上去是个不错的主意，然后……我真的是想问问你愿不愿意。”

“你想问我什么，飞雄？”日向温柔地问他。影山觉得口干舌燥，他不安地扭来扭去。

这并不是他设想中的场景。本来这应该发生在他们舒服的客厅里，日向惊讶地看着他把戒指套在他的手指上。而不是在一间又小又破的病房，日向穿着褪色的病号服，而戒指在他的肚子里。他摩挲着他牵起的那只手，日向左手的无名指仍然空空荡荡。他的嗓子又紧又干，他不得不做几个深呼吸来让它放松下来。没事的，至少日向还没说「不要」，他可以做到的。只是问一个问题而已。

“和我结婚吧，”影山在他的声带终于能正常工作之后问出口。他的心跳如擂鼓，完蛋了，着听上去像在提要求，“额，请？”

“「请」，”日向偷笑，看上去很愉快。影山捕捉到了他脸上一闪而过的坏笑，接着那双小手甩开了他的束缚反过来抓住他的衣领，然后他整个人被拽着前倾，紧紧贴住了日向的嘴唇。

好吧，至少这比直接拒绝来得强。影山一边想着一边调整头部的角度，这样他们就不至于在接吻的时候鼻子撞到一起了。他的手沿着日向膝盖一路向上，抚上了他男朋友的后背。

日向先向后撤结束了这个吻，仅仅离他有几公分远，他们杂乱的呼吸混杂在一起。他太紧了，影山没办法看清他的表情。

“这算是同意了么？”影山问道，只是想讨个明白，用鼻尖蹭了蹭日向鼻梁上的雀斑。

日向抵着他大笑，嘴唇摩擦着他的。“是的，是的，是的，当然啦！你个大，傻，瓜！”影山刚想哼一声表达抗议，他就靠近消弭了他们之间的缝隙。

影山把他的男朋友（未婚夫）拉得更近了，直到他们上半身紧紧贴在一起，日向不得不两腿分开来调整姿势。一只手顺着他的后背往上，影山扶住日向的后脑勺。他在进一步贪婪地攫取日向嘴里的空气，直到他的伴侣发出一声抗议。

“好了，好了，到此为止。医生们随时都可能进来的，呆子。”

“抱歉，”影山嘟囔着，不过其实毫无悔意，正尝试再讨一个吻。

“飞雄——”日向偷乐，大笑着把头转开，影山仅仅亲到了他的耳朵。“额，快停下，好恶心！”

“我是你的丈夫了，你不能再说我恶心。”影山说道，舔舐着日向的耳廓，日向咯咯笑着躲闪。他轻啄着日向的太阳穴，内心的快乐快要溢出来了。

现在他改变主意了。这是在他身上发生的最好的事。甚至比在奥运会拿到金牌还要开心。这几乎要比排球本身更美好了。

“我爱你，”他摩挲着日向的皮肤。这有点儿奇妙，有时他会觉得这句话很难说出口，但也有时候，比如现在，说出这句话是世界上最简单的事。

日向的脸色温柔又温暖，他的眼睛像太妃糖一样甜美。“我也爱你。就算是你想让我铅中毒。”

“说在前面，我给你买了铂金戒指可不是为了让你指控我铅中毒的。”

————————

到了清晨，影山可以带着日向回家了。

他们双双摔进床上（都只穿着内裤，他们没有一个人想费事再穿上睡衣了），日向马上爬到影山身上，像一床橙发人型棉被，覆盖在影山的胸口。

“我希望你知道这一点，”日向开口，睡意洋洋地打着哈欠（他已经从全麻中苏醒过来了，但还是觉得十分疲惫困倦。）“我希望你知道我会告诉每个人你尝试给我下毒的经过。”

影山拿一条胳膊圈住他伴侣的肩膀，把他挪到一个更舒服的位置，方便自己呼吸，而日向抗议着拿自己的腿缠住他的。“我也希望你知道每个人都会问你是怎么完全没注意到就把整个戒指吞下去的，”他不留情地指出来。

正当日向思考其中利弊的时候，影山伸手牵住日向的左手。那枚冰冷的金属戒指现在安安稳稳的在他本来该在的位置，日向的左手无名指上，摩擦着他的皮肤。慵懒的微笑浮现在他的脸上。

（回到几个小时以前）

在日向刚从全麻中醒来的时候，过分热心的医生拿了一个小袋子过来。

影山歪着头，十分疑惑，接着他意识到那里面有他们的戒指。

“男孩子们！我觉得你们应该想把它要回来——我们已经给它清洗过了，现在崭新发亮！”医生宣布，把袋子递给影山。“这样就再也看不出来它之前在哪了！”

影山低声喃喃道着谢，今天第十次觉得自己快羞愧而死了。他手指抓着那个袋子笨拙地坐了下来，医生还在一直像电灯泡一样照着他们。日向正在晃晃悠悠地尝试在床上坐直。

“好啦，”医生拍拍手，终于注意到了这个尴尬的氛围。“先把你俩留在这里了。一会儿护士会过来问你的情况，看看能不能出院。再次祝贺！”他用手比了一个心，终于让他们俩独处了。

“他人真好，”日向欢快地说，接着他俯身向前，伸出手对着影山，“让我看看！”

影山急忙伸手扶住日向的肩膀，以防他摔在床上。“好的，好吧！赶紧坐好，呆子。”

日向摔回身后靠枕上，从影山手里接过那个小包裹。他隔着袋子透明的部分看着那枚戒指，似乎在判断这个究竟好不好，不过还是打开了封口。

影山一瞬间有个十分惊恐的想法，那就是日向会再次把戒指一口吞下，一切再重来一遍。他急忙起身想抓住日向拿戒指的手，阻止可能发生的下一起悲剧，然而日向……仅仅是把那个环套在了自己手指上。

“这可并不小啊！”他对着影山说，把手在影山面前晃了晃。戒指松松垮垮地在他手指上晃着。

影山盯着那枚戒指，内心正在挣扎。它看起来不错，被好端端地戴在他对象的手指上，但……

“怎么了？”日向问道，他的头在离影山很近的位置晃着。

“我想给你亲自戴上，”影山承认，他的嘴唇撇到一边，脸颊染上粉红色。

日向眨眨眼，“哦！好呀！”他说着，前所未有的配合。他把戒指从手上摘下，放在影山膝头。

影山看着他大腿上的戒指和日向递过来的手（像女士讨一个吻手礼的姿势）然后叹了口气。虽然觉得有点儿傻，他还是拿起那枚戒指，握住了日向的手。

他把戒指戴了上去，花了大概有足足三十秒来欣赏它。接着他就不得不应付那只过于吵闹的日向，他尖叫着向前俯身要看清楚自己的手。

*

“我们得为此搞个头条新闻，”日向困倦地说，趴在影山胸口。

“好啊，”影山应付着，已经闭上了眼睛，“把我写得帅气些。”

“我可不是什么神奇许愿机。”

“喂。”

“额……我是不是也得向你求一次婚？”

“这是怎么一回事？”影山很好奇。

日向一开始并没有回答，睡眼朦胧，“你不是也需要一枚戒指么？所以我也得正式问问你喽？”他最终问道，对着影山的胸骨打了好几个哈欠。

“如果你想的话，”影山说道，他已经太困了，没办法继续思考下去了。反正他是第一个说的，所以还是他赢了。他尽力把头扭到一边来吻了一下日向的脑袋。护士之前说的话突然出现在他的耳边。“翔阳……你可千万别放在饮料里。”

但日向已经睡熟了。


End file.
